


Lightning Born of Ice

by Eryn13



Series: Dragon Tales [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dragons, Fluff, Found Family, Ice, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mates, Slow build? Kinda, Smut, el dorado, snow leopard - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Minseok is finally done with school. Finally home from his years away from home. Happy to be back all he wants is to get back into the swing of things. But he wasn't expecting Jongdae. Wasn't expecting to fall in love so fast.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Dragon Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071617
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Lightning Born of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).



> This is the prologue to a longer fantasy adventure fic. And is a Christmas gift for the wonderful XiuChen4Ever!

Minseok was born in the middle of an ice storm. Which, for southern South Korea, was quite odd… as he was born in March. The day he was born a storm of ice hit his small town so bad that you couldn't see two feet in front of you. It made any plans his family might have had of going to the hospital impossible, and made them very grateful that they had a healing mage in their family. The ice continued until the moment Minseok was born, his first wailing cry causing all the ice to stop. And, despite being born bald, his family knew that he would be an ice witch.   
When his hair finally grew in, and his eyes finally opened their suspicions were confirmed. Eyes a soft frost blue and hair a shiny silver his parents had simply nodded their heads and gone to enroll him in a daycare that took care of magical beings and witch children. They would be able to deal with his magic manifesting in strange ways, especially as it would be years before he was able to control himself. And while they thought they were prepared for having a magical child- after all they were magical too! They would soon find out how special Minseok was.  
He was 13 when his hair began to change color. Shifting from a pure silver to something that, in the right light, shone ice blue. As he grew older his hair would change more. Until finally, at the age of 18, it would stop changing all together. Now it was a mixture of silver, white, ice blue, soft purple, and even hints of this shimmery green. It was a color no one else had seen in his small town. And the appearance of a small snowflake and lightning shaped mole would be ignored as his family fussed over his hair.   
Eventually they would decide that all ice witches must go through this. After all, there weren't any others in their town, so how were they to know if that wasn't true? It wouldn't be until Minseok attended a private school for ice witches who were trying to gain mage status that he realized just how strange his hair was.   
But until then he was pleasantly oblivious. Having fun with his small, rag-tag group of friends he never felt alone. Or strange. Not when, in their group alone, there was a water witch with hair as blue as the Mediterranean Sea and eyes as green as seaweed. A mind witch who, despite his normal appearance, frequently forgot to speak out loud. A light witch who enjoyed using his abilities to play pranks, and frequently complained about his golden hair and almost white eyes. And an aether spirit who often forgot to stay in one place, and because of his overuse of magic was often exhausted, resulting in the friends buying him a bear hoodie that had runes sewn into it to help him stay in one place. (They would frequently joke that if he was going to hibernate he may as well look like a bear.)   
For most of his life Minseok had drifted from day to day, content to learn more about his powers but having no real drive to go for a mage's license. It wasn't until a couple of ice demons terrorized the fishermen, and flooded a few basements one year that he first thought he should be a mage. As an ice witch there would be little he could do to stop the ice from flooding basements and causing damage. And even less that he could do to stop the peaky imps from breaking boats and freezing the fish in the water.   
For the first time in his life he realized that there was something he could do to help. All it required was becoming a mage.   
Easy right? Oh if only.   
It took him five years of study at a normal University of magic before he was approved for his mage program. And then the only school that was accepting ice witch students was in Sweden. So, after a long tearful goodbye and packing carefully so as to not bring more than he would need, he got on a plane and flew to Sweden.   
Four more years would be spent on that mountain in the Alps. Four years of harsh training and odd looks. Four years of learning that his hair was an oddity- Northern Lights they called the color. Four years of only being able to speak to fellow students, and most of them not wanting to talk to the strange ice witch from Korea. Four years of almost complete silence and lack of technology.   
Four years of his body adjusting to cooler temperatures. Of fighting monsters and blizzards and avalanches. Of being left in the snow above the school and told to survive the week. Of climbing higher and higher and seeing fellow students drop out. Of being one of three students to reach the top of the mountain and challenge the Ice Drake. (Though instead of fighting this Drake much preferred riddles.) And being the only student of his class to actually gain his title as a mage.   
It was four long years, four lonely years, and by the time it was over Minseok was more than happy to be going home. He bid the brothers, and the sister nuns who ran the infirmary, goodbye on the last day of spring. Leaving the school with less than he had brought, but more than he had earned. More than he deserved. He headed to the airport to begin the long trip home.

Minseok sighs as he leaves the train station, breath condensing to ice crystals in the air- despite the humid temperature outside. He’s glad he took the train ride to change out of his mage robes. He had worn them on the flight out of Sweden because of how warm they were, but once he got to Korea he knew they would be too much for the different climate. So the moment he was on the train he had pulled his luggage into the bathroom and gotten changed.   
It was difficult in the confined space, peeling off the fleece lined robes and leggings and rolling them up before replacing them with his light-weight linen clothes. But as he stepped out into the hot summer air he was grateful for it. His robes had been shed, replaced with a pair of jeans- which he would have to get used to again- and a tank-top over robe. The lack of sleeves showed off his arms, heavily muscled and tattooed with ice-markings. The only thing missing was his arm bands that normally encircled his biceps and wrists.   
Those, along with all of his other mage gear, was packed away for the long trip home. The first leg of the trip had been the plane ride, and while waking at 5 in the morning was routine now he was grateful that he had used the time to sleep. The second leg- the train ride from Incheon airport out to Busan had been a good couple hours. During which he changed, ate, and powered up his cellphone- which he hadn’t used in years- and texted his friends. Which only left the third leg- the bus ride from Busan to a bus station just outside of his small town.   
Smiling slightly he climbs onto the bus, bowing to the driver before settling into his seat. He was almost home. Almost home, almost back with his friends. FInally done with his mage degree. He didn’t regret going for it, but being away for four years and stuck in a school run by monks had been difficult. He was glad to be coming home. Glad to be seeing his family.   
He spends the last leg of his trip meditating, pulling his power inside and carefully folding it into a snowflake. Trying his best to keep from any of it slipping out to cool his body, because no matter how much he may like snow… not everyone does. When the bus comes to a stop he has finally managed to pull all his stray power back inside. Letting out a breath as the bus shudders to a stop. Standing he pulls down his bag and heads out, giving a small bow to the bus driver before climbing out and into the almost empty terminal. Walking out of the terminal he heads out to the front of the bus station, blinking when a cheer of voices rise up.   
A small smile splits across Minseok’s face as he looks over to the group of people waiting. A burst of laughter falling from his lips as one male splits from the group to run at him. Minseok places his bag down, bracing and opening his arms for the puppy-like male. Laughing as he is jumped on and squeezed tight in the light-mage’s grip. Chuckling softly he squeezes back, closing his eyes to protect himself from the glare of Baekhyun’s magic blasting out from him. Then the next moment someone is retrieving the other male from his arms, blocking the light so Minseok can blink his eyes back open.   
“Baekhyunnie, magic.” He hears the taller male speak softly, and then the light is gone.   
“Oops!” He hears Baekhyun giggle, before the taller male is turning and Minseok is greeted by the sight of Baekhyun’s mated partner. Smiling he feels himself scooped up into another hug, this one lifts him from his feet and makes him wince slightly at the heat emitting from the other. Then he’s being set on his feet and two more men are joining them.   
He laughs as his last two friends hug him as well. Junmyeon’s water magic singing against his own ice before he is passed over to Luhan. His best friend smiles happily and squeezes him tight. Pressing lips to his forehead before squeezing his hand. The sound of the other’s voice rings in his head and Minseok can’t help but let out a laugh. Some things never changed, and Luhan being unable to speak when he was emotional was one.   
“It's good to see you,” rings in his head, causing Minseok to smile and squeeze his friend’s hand back.   
“I missed you too, Lu.” He says softly, smiling as Luhan sniffles and turns away. Causing Baekhyun to coo and hug the older male.   
“Come on!” Junmyeon smiles softly, “lets head back home. We set your apartment up for you. It should be all ready to go.” Minseok nods and looks around, brow furrowing lightly.   
“Hey where’s-”  
“Tao?” Baekhyun cuts in with a grin. “Well that’s the thing…” Baekhyun looks at the others as they walk to the SUV. “See a year or so ago some of the scryers sensed a new dragon… and while we don’t know where or who exactly it is… Yifan says that he’s somewhere over on this side of town and so he won’t enter this side anymore. And while Tao would’ve loved to come welcome you home… Yifan is being a little… difficult.” Luhan snorts, helping load Minseok’s bag into the trunk with a laugh.   
“That's putting it mildly,” he shakes his head, “the last time Tao came into the other dragon’s territory Yifan spent a week scenting him until he was sure any trace of the other dragon’s magic and scent was gone. Tao’s decided that it's just easier to stay on their side of town.” Minseok laughs softly, shaking his head.   
“Oh those two will never change, will they?” He smiles in amusement.   
“Anyway, where do you want to go? Just head home or…?” Junmyeon asks with a smile as everyone piles into the car. Minseok is about to answer when his stomach growls, a light flush covering his cheeks.   
“Well… I guess food first.” he laughs, “then yeah I should set up my apartment in the house.” He smiles at the others. Watching as his growling stomach elicits laughter from his friends. When they finally calm down Chanyeol speaks up.   
“Oh I know!” He beams, “we should take him to Moon in a Cup!” There’s a murmur from the others as Chanyeol speaks, “Jonginnie should be there by now too.” Minseok blinks and looks around at his friends.   
“What’s Moon in a Cup?” He asks confusedly as he looks around.   
“It's a new cafe that opened up last year.” Baekhyun says excitedly, “its chef is amazing! He makes the best baked goods and foods around. It's so good!” Minseok looks around and watches as all his friends nod in agreement.   
“More than that the owners know about special dietary needs for mages and magical beings. They do a really good job with all the food. They should probably even have some ice wine.” Minseok chuckles softly as Luhan explains. Smiling in amusement at his friends he shrugs and waves a hand.   
“Whatever, I don’t care so long as I don’t have to cook.” He smiles, listening to them whoop in excitement. Soon enough the car is driving off, heading further into the center of town before stopping outside a cute little cafe.   
He can tell that it is made for magical creatures, dark wood and earthy tones mixing with copper and bronze. There are vines and plants growing along the windows and the side of the building. Out front are a few outdoor tables, made of the same dark wood and protected with a linen awning. But more than that there are runes inscribed into the wood, and as the door rings open a soft calming scent fills his nostrils.   
The ringing bell makes the man at the counter look up, he’s short with russet hair and wide green eyes. His lips form a heart as he smiles and slides off of the stool he is sitting on. Moving over to the cash register he sets a book down, wiping his hands on the front of his apron and moving to watch them walk inside. As he does he turns and calls back into the back room.   
“Nini! Your friends are here! It looks like they brought someone new with them!” Baekhyun laughs, pulling Minseok over to the counter and smiling at the other.   
“Minseok meet Kyungsoo. Soo’s an earth witch who moved to town two years back. He and Jonginnie are bonded.” Minseok smiles at the explanation, giving a small bow to the other male. “Hey Soo where’s Jongdae? I wanted to introduce both of you to Minnie at the same time.” Minseok rolls his eyes at the nickname and Kyungsoo gives a small smile.   
“Dae had a few things to do tonight. We had a bit of trouble with one of our shipments of magical foods. He’s gone off to take care of that and find replacements. He should be back tomorrow.” Baekhyun pouts, but before he can say anything else there’s a puff of black and Minsoek is being lifted into a bear-hug.   
“Min-hyung!” A high-pitched squeal is emitted after the deep voice and Minseok can’t help the laugh that tumbles from his lips. No… some things never changed. He smiles and reaches up to hug Jongin, tickling the aether-spirit to make him let go.   
“Nini,” Minsoek smiles up at the taller male, “I hear congrats are in order?” His voice is light and teasing, watching as Jongin blushes and ducks his head so shyly. Reaching up he squeezes the other’s hand. “We have a lot to talk about.” His stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly, startling laughter from everyone around. “But food first.”   
Kyungsoo smiles and takes their orders, moving to break out a glass of ice wine for Minseok as a welcome back before going to dish the food. He ropes Jongin into helping out and soon everyone is sitting at a large corner booth laden with trays of food. Because it’s close to closing time Kyungsoo moves to flip the open sign to closed, coming to sit with everyone and talk to them as they eat.   
Minseok gives a small smile as he sips his ice wine, the cooling flavor and feeling running down his throat and his next exhale condenses into small ice crystals in the air. Along with the wine he has a chilled mango and raspberry coconut soup, a small fresh salad, and some bread with brie and pear drizzled with orange blossom honey. His meal is a stark contrast to everyone else’s. From Chanyeol's deep fried ooey-gooey super hot cheesy corn dog, to Baekhyun’s over whipped corn soup and angel food cake. Junmyeon’s simple pot-au-feu and watercress tea, or Luhan’s meal of venison steak with roast vegetables. Even Jongin’s reindeer sausage with redcurrant sauce and mashed potatoes is hot. Leaving Minseok the only one eating an all cold meal.   
Talking resumes quickly, with everyone eager to catch Minseok up on what he’s missed while he was away. From Jongin and Kyungsoo’s first meeting- which was absolutely adorable and resulted in an accidental trip to Antarctica- to Junmyeon buying up the old mayor's mansion and turning it into a series of apartments for returning mages or witches and creatures who need a place to live. Which basically meant their entire group of friends plus a few others who moved to town. From Luhan being promoted to the mage in charge of the magical labor task force to Chanyeol and Baekhyun opening up their own glass working shop.   
Minseok was happy for everyone, but by the time he had emptied his plate all he wanted was to go home and curl up in his room and sleep. Something must have shown on his face because Junmyeon smiled and stood up, paying and carefully herding the group out to the car where they helped a sleepy ice mage settle down in the back. Minseok gives them a grateful face before curling up against the window to rest as they drive home.   
When they arrived home the sun was well beneath the horizon, the almost-full moon sending soothing silver light over the water as they turned and headed up the small rocky cliff. Finally pulling to a stop in front of the house. It’s set into the side of the cliff, with the basement level opening up to a small outdoor seating and eating area. Whereas the main floor opened up onto a sheet of flat rock, with wooden steps built into the cliff to lead down to the parking pad- which now held three cars- and a few half-walls to keep everyone from falling.   
The outside of the building was dark wood and glass, metal roofing being set off by white flooring and beautiful landscaping. A mixture of flowers, short palms, and flowering trees scattered elegantly around the house- a few small bamboo trees up on one side of the triangular-shaped house. A small balcony provides shade for the lower patio, and a small lap pool set off from the lower patio.   
The difference from when the mayor had lived here was amazing. And the magical protections Minseok could feel were staggering, built into all four elements and working together to form a protective net, much like a fisherman’s net. Minseok smiles at the sight, Junmyeon had thought of everything when he purchased this house. The car comes to a stop with everyone climbing out and moving to head inside. Junmyeon smiles and moves to help Minseok with his bag, motioning for him to follow.   
“So your apartment is in the basement. We figured it would be best for your magic, Luhan is your neighbor and can show you to the room. But before that we need you to touch the guard stone.” He motions to a large carved stone that is pressed into the side of the cliff between the first floor and basement. The stone is a large piece of onyx with inlays of other stones. Mother of pearl forms the symbols for water and ice, quartz the symbols for mind and healing, amethyst the symbols for air and aether, fire opal forms the symbols for light and flame, and cacholong forms the symbols of time and earth.   
Minseok smiles at the detailed work, reaching out and gently letting his magic pulse as he lays his hand on the snowflake made of quartz. He feels the magic flare as he lays his hand down, the barrier flexing as it absorbs a small amount of his power, and then giving way to welcome him. Junmyeon smiles and passes Minseok his bag, reaching out to give him another soft hug, before pulling back.   
“Ok then, see you in the morning. And welcome home Min.” Junmyeon turns to jog up the steps to the main level, Luhan laughing and leading Minseok in through the basement doors.  
“Ok so Jongin and Kyungsoo share the biggest room down here,” he motions over to the right side of the basement. “And we have a new tenant moving into the room here,” he points to the room to the right of the stairs, “on monday. He’s a unicorn who specializes in healing. My room is to the other side of the stairs and then yours…” He leads the other past his bedroom and to the last door, “is here.”   
Minseok smiles when the door swings open, stepping inside and turning in a small circle. He can tell that his friends spent a long time on the room. It's a mixture of mahogany and fresh white and blues. Relaxing and soothing, with a large window directly in front of the entryway. The bed has two poles that climb above the headboard, a sheer gauzy canopy hanging from it. The bedding is mostly white with soft grey-blue blanket folded at the base and matching grey-blue pillows. And over in the corner opposite of his bed is a small kitchen-nook.   
Two simple counters, a coffee maker and stand of coffee mugs, and a mini-fridge. The sight of the coffee machine makes him laugh, his friends well know how grumpy he is without coffee. It had been the one luxury that even the monks couldn’t argue against.   
“It's perfect,” he smiles at Luhan, “thanks Lu.” His friend smiles and waves a hand, giving him a small hug before turning to walk to his own room. He sends Minseok another wave before the ice mage closes his door and sighs.   
Turning he lifts his case up and sets it on the end of the bed. Moving to empty the bag, which takes an extremely short amount of time. His ceremonial jewelry is placed in the small silver box on top of his dresser. His ceremonial robes are hung up in the closet. His other robes slid into the laundry hamper, along with what he is wearing, and then the last set of clothes is folded and placed in his dresser. He sets his pair of pajamas on the end of the bed, and pulls out his case of toiletries, then slides the bag under the bed and moves to get ready.   
His nighttime routine takes even less time, one face wash and a quick brush of his hair before using the bathroom and pulling on his pjs. Then he’s climbing onto the bed and moving through his night time meditation. Making sure his magic is all carefully packed away before slipping under the covers and drifting off to sleep. 

He wakes early the next day, years of living with monks making it hard to sleep in. He’s quick to get ready, washing in the shower as his coffee brews, and then pulling on his only other pair of robes and gathering his dirties. He downs the cup of coffee and carries the dirty mug and bag of laundry upstairs. Moving to the laundry room and popping his robes into the wash before going to get his second cup of coffee from the communal kitchen.   
He carefully starts the large pot brewing coffee, setting his mug down next to it and going to explore the kitchen. He knew he would be the first one to wake up, and as a thank you he plans to make breakfast. He doesn’t dare go near the stove yet- still far too used to colder temperatures for his body to be able to handle that. But he can whip something up without using the stove. He carefully pulls out some ingredients and sets to work.   
A large round wooden platter is set out on the counter. He then pulls out a nice crusty bread and sets to work. Slicing the bread into thick slices to toast for some crunch, and moving on to the next ingredients. Peaches, cherries, figs, and berries are all carefully cut and places in a variety of small bowls. Orange blossom and wildflower honey are set next to them, a tub of ricotta is scooped into a bowl and set with them. Then nuts, seeds, toasted coconut, and mini dark chocolate chips are scooped into their own bowls. Everything is carefully arranged on the round platter, and then carried over to the table.   
Once that is set down he pulls out a square tray and toasts the bread, making sure it's nicely golden before laying the slices on the platter and setting that and plates on the table. A set of knives, spoons, and forks are placed in a glass with the food, and then cream and sugar are being set out as well. The coffee finishes brewing and Minseok carefully pours his second glass, turning the fan on to circulate the scent through the house.   
He’s been up for three hours now, and the smell of coffee seems to do the trick. Soon enough he hears people moving and, smiling, sits down at the table to wait. The first one into the room, unsurprisingly, is Jongin. The aether spirit teleporting in right next to the coffee maker, eyes still closed and still dressed in his brown bear hoodie and sleep pants. Minseok feels his lips twitch and then hears two people coming up stairs.   
Kyungsoo and Luhan move into the kitchen, the shorter male going to pour coffee for Jongin before pushing his mate over to the table. Telling him where the cream and sugar are as he fixes up his own drink. Luhan smiles happily and pours his cup as well, the three of them settling down at the table with Minseok and coffee. There’s silence as everyone takes the first sip, and then a crashing sound from upstairs followed by high-pitched cursing. Minseok shakes his head and soon enough the other three are stumbling down from their rooms.   
Once more coffee is poured and then everyone is sitting at the table. The seven just barely manage to squeeze in. Minseok smiles at the sight, moving to prepare his own toast and set it on a plate for himself as he watches everyone wake up. The next one to reach for food is Kyungsoo, the witch dishing enough for both himself and Jongin and turning to feed the still-sleepy ‘bear’. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are quick to join in, hurriedly dishing themselves food before passing the knife off to Junmyeon. Who, ever thoughtful, makes a piece for Luhan before making one for himself.   
By the time the coffee has kicked in and talking starts up the tray of food is decimated. Only a few fruits and nuts remain, now scattered around the board along with a dollop of ricotta and a drizzle of honey. It makes Minseok smile as he eats, listening as everyone begins to talk. And, soon enough, Kyungsoo slips off to get ready for work, a sleepy Jongin following him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun leave soon after, the two having to head into their glass studio early to prepare for a class. Leaving Minseok alone with Luhan and Junmyeon once again.   
“So what’s the plan for today Min? Gonna go back to the cafe to meet Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks curiously as he moves to clean up the dishes.   
“If I have time, maybe.” Minseok smiles, “I have to go to the mage labor force and register, plus I need to go shopping for some things. Most of my stuff I had when I was younger won’t fit anymore. And added to that I want to see about getting a food-truck license.”   
“A what?” Luhan asks, voice incredulous as he stares at his best friend.   
“A food truck license. I want to open a shaved snow truck.” Minseok smiles softly and laughs as Luhan makes an indignant squawking noise.   
“You got your mage license and you want to run a shaved snow truck?” Minseok grins as Luhan sputters at him.   
“Only for the summer,” he chuckles, “think about it. I can enchant the ice to help with heat stroke and dehydration. I’ve found a way to infuse my ice with the flavor itself and I can keep everything perfectly chilled at all times. Plus in the winter I’ll switch over to dealing with the imps and demons and helping with warding to protect the town and houses.” He shrugs, “it makes sense to me.” Luhan groans and drops his head onto the table.   
“Fine, fine, fine… whatever.” Luhan waves a hand and Minseok laughs softly, “I’ll see about expediting the license for you. Let's go so I can get you registered.” Minseok watches in amusement as the other stands and walks away. Hearing him mutter under his breath and chuckling before standing and following him to his car. Luhan shakes his head and waits for the other to climb into the car, driving off to town. 

Minseok smiles through Luhan’s whining, hugs his best friend and heads off to file the paperwork needed. He smiles at a few others he knows, heading back out to the main street- and running right into two ridiculously tall men. He lets out an oof as he stumbles back, one of them grabbing his arm to steady him. He feels his magic sing, clashing against the person holding his arm, and immediately he opens his eyes. A grin spreading wide across his face as he looked up at the two people he had yet to see.   
“Little Peach!” He grins and raches out, pulling Tao into a big hug. He can feel the calm thrum of the other’s magic, a contrast to the sharp buzzing against his back. Smiling he pulls back and looks over his shoulder at the other male. “Yifan!” He offers a hand to shake the others. “It's good to see you both.” Tao grins widely, his black hair falls down over one eye as the young male bounced up and down. Yifan sniffs softly, making a small face before moving to Tao’s side. Minseok raises an eyebrow and Tao rolls his eyes.   
“Ignore Mr. Grumpy pants.” He says with a sigh, “he can smell the other dragon on anyone who entered his territory. He gets so possessive.” Minseok gives a small laugh, shaking his head before smiling up at Yifan.   
“Sorry Yifan, but the bus terminal is on the west side.” He gives a small smile, “I’ll try and not bother your senses too much.” Yifan gives a small snort, smoke curling from his nostrils, as he nods. His golden hair is pulled back in a small top-knot, a stark contrast to Tao’s darker appearance. Tao rolls his eyes and waves a hand.   
“It's not a big deal, Yifan is just grumpy that we had to come into town today instead of staying in the barrow.” Minseok’s lips quirk into a small smile and he nods. Yifan gives Tao a small pout, and Minseok lets out a chuckle.   
“It’s good to see you both again.” He says softly, “maybe we can have dinner sometime soon?” He offers, and Tao beams practically bouncing in his excitement. “But for now I need to go. I need to get more clothes and such now that I’m back down off the mountain.” Tao gives a small nod, the two exchanging numbers before Minseok heads off down mainstreet.   
His robes are all well and good but he really needs to get more normal clothes; the robes will come in handy come winter but for now, in the dead of summer, they are stifling. He is glad he kept the one set of shirt and pants, but that won't be enough. So it’s off down mainstreet to the local thrift store, some place he can get clothes in his size for hopefully cheap. Three hours later he emerges from the thrift store with enough clothes for the summer, and the name of a local tailor who could make him some more winter robes. The one set was fine when he was stuck on the mountain but now that he is back in civilization it would hardly do.   
He’s walking back towards the magical register building when his stomach lets out a long growl. Realizing that it was well after lunch time he decides it would be best to take a break, he’s just debating where to go when he runs into Kyungsoo. The other male is trying to pick up runaway peaches from the ground and Minseok can’t help but give a small smile as he stops to help him. He can hear the other cursing as he chases two, muttering long curses under his breath as they roll down towards Minseok. But the ice mage is ready, letting out a sharp whistle he holds his hand out, a small scoop of ice catching the peaches and letting Minseok bend to pick them up. One hand still clinging to his bag of purchases.   
“Here,” Minseok smiles, passing the fruit off to Kyungsoo. Reaching into his bag he withdraws a small satchel he had purchased for when he goes to the farmers market, and carefully holds it out for the other to drop the fruit into.   
“Oh thank fuck.” Kyungsoo pants, depositing his fruit into the bag. “I was walking back from the market when some idiot’s water spell went wrong, dousing me and my bag in water. And of course that meant everything had to fall through the bottom of the bag.” Now that he mentions it Minseok can see water all down his front, giving a small smile he shakes his head.   
“It’s not a big deal,” he chuckles, “I’m glad to help Nini-bear’s mate.” His lips curve into a gentle smile, “and seeing as I was just thinking of where to eat I’m going to take this as a sign that I should accompany you to the cafe.” Kyungsoo’s own lips curve into a heart-shaped smile.  
“Well I’m sure Jongdae would be thrilled to meet you, between all of your friends talking about you to him he’s very interested in meeting the town’s only ice mage.” Minseok rolls his eyes and gives a small laugh, he knows how unbearable his friends can be, and how once they start talking they don't shut up. So with that he heads back with Kyungsoo to the cafe. 

Seeing the cafe in the daylight takes Minseok’s breath away. He knew it was beautiful, he could tell that even at night. But in the daylight he is shocked by how beautiful it looks. The building is made out of a dark mahogany wood, which you can only see in some places due to the sheer number of floor-to-ceiling windows that cover almost the entirety of the building. The door is set back, with a blue striped awning and a bronze handle. But what makes it truly beautiful is the plants. Ivy grows over the reddish roof tiles and down one side. Planters filled with flowers hang from every small window and sit on one side of the front. Four trees frame the building, two dogwoods in the front and maple in the back. Lavender bushes frame the doorway, and bamboo plants are scattered around the inside.   
It truly looks like a fairytale.   
Kyungsoo heads inside first, pushing the door open with one arm as he carries his bag of peaches in the other. As they step inside the bell above the door jingles cheerfully, mixing with the almost ethereal music that is playing. Kyungsoo gives him a smile and tells him to sit wherever he wants, he’ll be back out in a moment. Minseok gives him a smile and nods, moving to sit down at the cafe bar, and look over the menu. He had barely sat down when he heard footsteps, a door creaking open and then a voice calling out.   
“Soo?” The voice calls out, and Minseok turns on his wooden stool. “Soo? Is that you? The generator was acting up so I went down to fix it and-” A man rounds the corner and halts, blinking at Minseok. “You’re not Soo.” Minseok can’t help but give a small chuckle at that, shaking his head and offering a smile.   
“I’m Minseok. Kyungsoo had to take the bags back to the kitchen, and probably dry off.” He explains, “a water witch splashed him so his bag tore and his clothes got wet.” The other makes a small understanding sound, his brown eyes flash golden as he turns the corner and walks over. Minseok blinks, wondering if it was a trick of the light.   
“Minseok… where have I heard that name before?” He muses, stepping behind the counter to lean on it and look Minseok in the eye. Minseok is left speechless by the full force of the other’s appearance. His hair is an electric blue, fluffy and falling to gently rest over his eyes. His eyes are a dark brown, friendly as he looks over at Minseok. His lips curl in a constant kitten smile, one that leaves Minseok breathless. The ice mage tilts his head down slightly, looking up at the other from under his lashes.   
“My friends may have mentioned me.” He says softly, “they’ve been waiting for me to come back from abroad for a while.” At this the other’s eyes light up, lips curling into an even wider smile.   
“Oh! The ice mage!” He says with a happy grin, Minseok gives a small shy nod. “Welcome home!” He chuckles, “I’m Jongdae.” He offers his hand to the ice mage. Minseok reaching out to take a hold of it. And almost flinching at the static charge that races up his arm. Jongdae also flinches, dropping his hand, frowning and blinking at his own.   
“Oh! Good Jongdae you’ve met Minseok.” Minseok blinks and looks over at the door, giving a small smile at Kyungsoo. Jongdae smiles and nods, hands making their way down to his pants pocket.   
“Yeah I did,” he says with a smile, “he was explaining to me that you got wet and had to change.” The two talk, Minseok looking back at the menu to try and order his food. As he does, he can't help but wonder over Jongdae’s reaction to the static.

Minseok arrives home to the sight of a new car in the driveway. As he makes his way around the car he hears voices from inside and then the door creaks open. Out comes Baekhyun and Chanyeol, followed by two new faces. Both are taller than Minseok himself, and when Minseok looks up from bowing to them he notices one has a diamond shaped mark on his forehead. The first male out of the house is as tall as Jongin, with miles of long legs and a statuesque build, and a blank face. The other is shorter by a few inches, but with more defined muscles and a true dancer’s build. Both males bow in response to Minseok, Baekhyun bouncing over without a care.   
“Minnie! You’re home!” Baekhyun grins happily, “Minseok this is Sehun and Yixing,” He motions to each person in turn. “Sehunnie, Xingxing this is Minseok. He’s the eldest of our group, and the newly anointed Ice mage.” Minseok’s lips quirk up slightly at the other’s jubilance. He watches as the two men share a look and step forward.   
“Would you mind….” Yixing trails off, reaching out to offer his hand. Minseok blinks, before understanding and straightening. He offers his hand as well, grasping the other’s for a second. The reaction is instant, their magics clash together, cold solid ice with flowing healing. Minseok pulls back and gives the unicorn a half-smile, not surprised that there was no spark there. Ice changed slowly, where healing needed the freedom of flow. After they let go the other steps closer, his face blank as he offers his hand.   
Minseok holds in a sigh and repeats the process, there’s a slight singing. Ice and wind meeting like the beginnings of a winter storm. An almost. But not quite right. Sehun lets go and gives him a small nod. Minseok clasps his hands, somehow relieved that he hadn’t found his partner here. He tilts his head and offers a small, cat-like smile.   
“Do you need some help with your things? The more people the faster you will be settled in.” The two nod, and together the group of five begins to unload the car and carry things into the house. The things have to be sorted in half, as they had packed everything together. After a good hour of sorting the group begins to take things to the spare rooms. Beginning with Sehun’s room upstairs. They had just come back down to help Yixing with his items when Junmyeon and Luhan came home. The telepath took one look at the two there and a smile curled across his face.   
“Ah… hello.” He moves across the room, standing in front of Sehun and offering his hand. “I’m Luhan.” The stoic male gives a confused look before taking Luhan’s hand. The result is instantaneous, wind swirling around them and mixing with telekinesis to create a small whirl of cardboard and books around the two. The magic settles down and Luhan gives a small chuckle. “I think I’ll need to move my things upstairs.” He smiles softly, turning, “Jun I think you should say hello to Yixing.”   
The unicorn and water mage share confused looks before moving closer, each offering hands and shaking. Once again the room is engulfed in magic. Waves of cooling water and healing engulf everyone, a calming blue glow fading as the two stare at each other.   
“Oh… wow.” Junmyeon says softly, blinking over at the other. “Hi.” Yixing gives a small giggle and smiles.   
“Hi, so… where’s your room?” Junmyeon gave a breathless laugh and helped Yixing lift his boxes up.   
“This way.” Minseok shakes his head with a small smile as he watches the two new couples disappear. Stretching like his cat guide he heads downstairs to curl up in front of the glass wall, pulling a book from the shelf and curling in his chair contently.

From there his days take on a kind of lazy pattern while he waits for his licenses to go through. He wakes with the sun and spends an hour in meditation before even going upstairs. The first cup of coffee is like heroin, shooting straight through his veins, and does more to wake him up than meditating ever will. After that he begins on making breakfast, slowly working his way back to using the stove. His first hot meal is oatmeal, something easy to start with. By the end of two weeks he’s making french toast, eggs, and bacon. The afternoon is spent helping out his friends, specifically Baekhyun and Chanyeol who want to try and make ice glass. Ice glass is one of the best types of scrying tools available, and anyone who can make it immediately gets a boost in sales. After a few hours working with the phoenix and light witch he heads over to Moon in a Cup.   
After the first meeting Jongdae had lightened up, he didn’t seem as awkward or uncomfortable. Rather he became quite the energetic little ball of sunshine. Quite like the puppy Kyungsoo called him, he bounced around as if the air was made of joy. It was quite adorable to watch, and made a small smile spread across Minseok’s face. The other was just too cute, and yet when he wanted he could be quite sexy.   
Minseok got to know more and more about the adorable cafe owner. He learned that his hair was dyed the electric blue on a bet back in school, and that he’s just kept it that color ever since. His favorite animal was a raptor-   
“They were animals once hyung!”   
-and when Minseok insisted that didn’t count he changed to a puppy. Minseok grinned at that and laid his head in his hand.   
“Ah so your favorite animal is you.” He would tease, grinning wider when Jongdae gave him a confused look. “I mean, you’re like a beagle and a dino. So raptor and puppy makes sense.” Jongdae’s only response was a long whine and a pout.   
“HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!” Which led to a chuckling Minseok to cover his grin with his hand while the puppy stomped off. That was another thing Minseok learned quickly- Jongdae whined. A lot. So much so that Junmyeon had nicknamed him “JingjingDae” a nickname that quickly became popular amongst Minseok’s friends. And when Minseok’s licenses came through it was Jongdae who suggested that he borrow their kitchen after hours to work on his ice flavors, while he waited for his truck to arrive. As much as Minseok didn’t want to impose Kyungsoo and Jongdae insisted, even helping him pick out exactly which ice truck Minseok wanted.The two were of great help to Minseok, and the ice mage was more than happy to have two new friends. 

Each time Minseok came to the cafe Jongdae would make sure to spend a few minutes talking to him, even on days they are extremely busy. Talking with Jongdae is easy, as if he has known the other for years. And after a few visits with Luhan the other mage has had enough. Minseok is down by the pool, playing with his guide cat when Luhan confronts him. Tan had just dived in the pool to catch the snowball Minseok had chucked when Luhan stalked over to him. Minseok is taken aback by the frown on his face, turning he tilts his head.   
“What’s wrong Lu?” Minseok asks, worried about the look on the other's face. Luhan folds his arms and glares at him.   
“How long are you and Jongdae going to keep circling each other?” Luhan glares, lips puffing into an adorable pout. Minseok blinks, cheeks heating lightly and he coughs.   
“I have no idea what you mean,” He denies, turning his head away from his best friend.   
“You know I can tell that you are lying, Minseok.” Luhan grumbles, “honestly between both of your gay panic thoughts and Jongdae’s obvious flirting I’m going to have a corony. Just do something already will you! This is getting painful to watch.” Luhan stomps off, leaving an embarrassed Minseok behind. Minseok stares after his best friend, only breaking from his stupor when he is jumped on by Tan. As he turns to play with the snow leopard he considers Luhan’s words. Slowly coming up with a plan.   
The first step of the plan is a huge failure because, as it turns out, Jongdae is allergic to Snow Lilies. To say that day was embarrassing would be an understatement. Minseok had spent a good 3 days searching the nearest city for the right seeds and then another 4 growing them in his room in the basement. Snow Lilies were special because they could only grow in freshly fallen snow. Which, luckily, Minseok was able to provide with ease. But then he had brought them over to the cafe, set them up in water and placed them on the counter to wait for Jongdae… only for the other to explode into sneezes and coughing as soon as he came within close proximity to the flowers. A fact that later made Baekhyun literally roll on the floor with laughter.   
So Minseok had sent the flowers to his mother and moved onto stage two. Which, thankfully, went somewhat better. It was later in the summer now, and Minseok’s shaved ice truck was up and functioning. Which, thankfully, meant that Minseok now had his own income to rely on. So the ice mage had carefully arranged a picnic, using some of his hard earned cash to splurge on some hanwoo beef. Once the picnic was all prepared he had set it in the cooler of his ice truck and gone over to the cafe. It was time to do the difficult part.   
He waited until it was time for Jongdae’s break before heading into the cafe, he took a deep breath, making his anxiety still as ice; before walking over to the bar where Jongdae is gently dusting a teapot. Moving to slide into the seat he propped his head on his fists, giving a small smile when Jongdae finally noticed him.   
“Minseok!” Jongdae smiles, turning to put the teapot back up on the top of the shelves. “What a pleasant surprise, when you didn’t arrive at lunch I assumed you weren’t coming today.” Minseok gives a small hum, watching as the other turns back around. Waiting until the other is facing him before speaking.   
“I was waiting to come when you were on your lunch break.” He gives a small smile, tilting his head and looking up at the other from under his eyelashes. “I was hoping you had some time for a lonely ice mage?” He gives a small purr to his words, hoping that he seems appealing today. He had done up his makeup, using highlights and eyeshadow to enhance the swirling marks of ice that decorated the pale skin of his face. He wore his more formal summer robes, the tank top style over robe showing off his shoulders and arms. While the long sides split around his skin-tight pants and short black boots. His biceps were ringed on each side by silver and gold metal bands, the only jewelry besides his hemimorphite earrings to decorate his person. Jongdae took a long look at the other, eyes scanning up over his entire person, and swallowing, before they locked with Minseok’s.   
“Kim. Min. Seok.” Jongdae almost growls out Minseok’s name, making the smirk on Minseok’s lips widen ever-so-slightly. “Are you attempting to seduce me?” Minseok chuckles softly and tilts his head.   
“Perhaps.” He stands up, offering a hand to the other, “But for now, how about a picnic?” Jongdae blinks, lips curling into an even more kittenish smile as he nods, moving around to take Minseok’s hand.   
“Soo! I’m going out with Minseok for lunch!” He calls back as he takes Minseok's hand, turning to walk with the other to the door.   
“Remember to use protection!” Minseok laughs at Kyungsoo’s response, watching as Jongdae’s cheeks flush red. The other male dragging Minseok out of the cafe and muttering under his breath about ‘evil satansoo’ and ‘he looks so cute but he loves being an asshole.’ Jongdae’s muttering caused Minseok to laugh even louder.   
He manages to stop snickering long enough to fetch the picnic basket from his truck, taking Jongdae’s hand again and walking with him to the local park. Smiling at the adorable red flush gracing Jongdae’s cheeks, a look he doesn’t get to see often.   
The trip to the park is short, Minseok leading Jongdae to a small gazebo that overlooks the river. Carefully the ice mage lays out the blanket for them to sit on, kneeling and opening the basket to reveal a variety of treats. Fresh made kimbap, fruit sandwiches, homemade fruit milk, chilled noodles, and small chocolates for dessert. He carefully sets everything out before curling his legs under him to sit. Looking up he smiles at Jongdae and motions for the other to join him, offering him a hand.   
“You,” Jongdae laughed, taking Minseok’s hand and letting himself be pulled down onto the blanket. “Are you trying to fatten me up?” He teases, eyes glinting with gold flecks as Minseok looks at him. The ice mage gives a small smile and shakes his head slightly, pouring some fruit milk for them both before looking over at him.   
“I’m courting you,” he huffs a small laugh. “My mother always said that when I found someone I really liked the way to their heart is through their stomach.” He gives a small shrug and moves to dish some food onto one of the plates he brought with him. Passing it to Jongdae he tilts his head, “It's how my family shows their feelings. I may have gone slightly overboard, but I do hope you enjoy this.” Jongdae’s cheeks flush and he takes the plate from his hands, taking a bite of kimbap as he looks down. Somehow looking so coy and sweet that Minseok can’t help but want to coo.   
“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” He mutters, lips pursed around his chopsticks in an adorable pout. Minseok can’t help himself, leaning over and pressing a small kiss to the other’s red cheeks. Pulling back before his lips can cause freezer burn on the other’s skin. Jongdae’s lips are dropped open, eyes wide in surprise as he stares up at Minseok. Minseok chuckles softly, reaching up and ruffling the bright blue hair.   
“Come on, lets eat before Soo comes looking for us.” He gives a gentle smile, pulling back to grab his own food. There’s a beat of silence and then-   
“HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!” Jongdae whines, face aflame as he falls back onto the blanket. Minseok bursting into laughter at the other’s adorableness.   
Minseok couldn’t help but feel his instinctual attraction to Jongdae grow. It was as if it had a mind of its own, and no matter what he did he couldn’t keep it at bay. Not that he would really want too. He kept the words he wanted to speak locked up deep inside, hidden under the freshly fallen snow. He would have been content to keep it all inside… if it hadn’t been for the monsoon. 

Monsoon season hit like a lightning strike. Which was apropos as that was the first sign they got that a storm was coming. By the time Minseok had left Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s shop it had begun to drizzle. By the end of his time at Moon in a Cup it was pouring. Literal sheets of water were coming down from the grey sky, and Minseok hadn’t remembered his umbrella or rain slick coat. Frowning, he sends a text to Jongin, wondering if the Aether user can come and get him. The text that comes back leaves him pouting at his phone. 

‘To: Jongin ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ’  
From: Minseok-Hyung ❄’  
“Hey Nini-bear, could you come get me from Moon in a Cup? It's pouring out and I don’t want to get soaked.” 

‘From: Jongin ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ’  
‘To: Minseok-Hyung ❄’  
“Hi Minseok, it’s Kyungsoo. I’m so sorry but Nini has a horrible headache and has been in the bathroom vomiting for the last hour.” 

“Well shit,” Minseok curses, texting back that it's ok and he hopes Jongin feels better. Putting his phone in his pocket he pouts out the window.   
“What’s wrong?” Minseok looks over his shoulder, watching as Jongdae comes down from upstairs, towel slung over his shoulder. The other looks so casual, sleeves of his button down rolled up to make cleaning easier. Minseok gives him a small pout, turning away from the window where the storm is raging.   
“Dae~ You don’t happen to have an umbrella I could borrow, do you?” He asks with a small whine, “I left mine at home and Nini’s sick.” Jongdae blinks and gives a small frown, moving to stand next to Minseok and looking out the window.   
“Normally I would give you one without hesitation, but it looks like this is going to get even worse.” As he speaks a flash of lightning streaks across the sky, thunder clap following soon after. Jongdae gives Minseok a pointed look as the winds kick up. “Look I have a safe room in the basement by the generator. Why don’t we both go down there and wait until the storm has gotten better, then I’ll drive you back to the house. Ok?” Minseok frowns slightly, looking at the other with worry.   
“Are you sure? I thought your house was on this side of town? Won’t that be a bit out of your way?” Jongdae rolled his eyes, moving over to the door, locking up and flipping a switch so metal covers the glass to keep it from breaking.   
“It's fine,” He gives him a smile, “I’d rather be sure that you are safe, hyung.” Minseok gives a small sigh and nods, picking his bag up before turning to follow Jongdae into the back and to a door that Minseok had never opened before. The door leads to a staircase, which then leads down into the basement. Minseok follows Jongdae down into the basement, brushing off a fleeting thought that this might be dangerous, and instead focusing on Jongdae’s behind. When they finally reach the basement Minseok has to admit it's not as creepy as he thought.   
The stairs open into the finished part of the basement, a sectional at the base of the stairs faces the wall across from the stairs. A TV is hung up there, a small stand underneath it holding gaming consoles and a small terrarium. There's a small coffee table between the two, and a folding wall blocks off part of the other side from view. Peering around the folding wall Minseok sees a large bed covered in blankets and pillows. As Minseok looks around he sees two doors, one in the ‘living’ room, the other attached to the ‘bedroom.’ Sure enough Jongdae speaks up.   
“Generator and water are through here,” He motions to the door in the ‘living’ room. “The bathroom is through there.” He gives a nod to the other door, tossing Minseok a small smile. “Hope this is ok. For the most part it’s just been me sleeping down here when I’m too tired to go home.” Minseok gives him a small smile, moving to place his bag on the couch.   
“It’s great. I’m glad you are allowing me down here.” He says softly, eyes flickering around the room before he gently curls on the couch. Jongdae smiles and moves to the kitchen, rummaging around before coming out with mulled wine. Moving to sit on the couch with Minseok he passes the other a mug and a cinnamon stick to stir. Sitting down he pulls a blanket down for them both to snuggle into. Minseok takes a deep breath of the mulled wine, letting out a happy hum at the warming spices. What makes it even better is the fact that, while Jongdae’s mug is piping with steam, his own is cold.   
He opens his eyes and takes a sip, letting out another happy sound and giving the other a smile. Drinking the wine down he closes his eyes to just enjoy the warming spices. The contrast of the cold liquid with the warming booze and spices brings his body to the perfect temperature. Finally he finishes drinking the wine and opens his eyes again, letting out a breath that crystalizes in midair and drops to the ground in tiny ice shards. Blushing slightly he moves to clean up the mess, but Jongdae just waves a hand for him to sit down.   
“It's only ice, Hyung.” He smiles, “it will melt.” Minseok gives a small nod and sets the mug down on the table, moving to sit back on the couch.   
“Why mulled wine?” He asks out of curiosity, “like it's probably a little chilled because of the rain but it's nowhere near winter so why the mulled wine?” Jongdae gives a soft chuckle and shrugs, giving the other a smile.   
“I just love mulled wine,” he laughs, “so much so that every year Soo makes extra at Christmas and bottles it for me to have through the year.” He chuckles, “he spends an entire day on it and I feel guilty because I absolutely love that gift. So much so that I never even ask for him to stop making it.” Minseok gives a small grin and nods, understanding him.   
“You two must have been friends for a long time,” he hums softly, “It's very sweet. It reminds me of Lu and myself.” Jongdae’s eyes go out of focus for a second, and he’s quiet before his eyes refocus. Jongdae gives him a closed-lipped smile and nods.   
“We met at a very important time in my life… he’s been there through thick and thin for me.” Jongdae says softly, before looking over at Minseok. “Speaking of Luhan… He said something about a pet cat?” He tilts his head, “And how I would need the cat’s approval?” He seems confused as he looks over at Minseok, and the older male can’t help but to burst into laughter. When he finally calms down, albeit still snickering, he stands and strips off his tank-top robe and turns. There, on his back, is a large tattoo of a snow leopard. Snickering Minseok turns to show the tattoo to Jongdae with a grin.   
“Jongdae meet Tan,” He looks over his shoulder with a smile, “He’s my guide cat.” He says with a chuckle, “and right now he’s passed out from playing so much last night.” He holds back a flinch as Jongdae’s hands trace the painting of Tan on his back.   
“I thought ice mages had wolves or foxes as guides?” He asks softly, hands brushing over the others back so softly. Minseok feels goosebumps rise on his skin as he turns more to look at Jongdae. The other’s hands stay on his skin, moving to trace circles on the tattoos that grace his arms.   
“Normally they do,” he acknowledges, “but Tan was a snow leopard familiar that protected the school. And like with all things in magic the guide chooses their mage.” He shrugs, “and Tannie chose me. The brother who took care of him said he had never seen him warm up to someone so quickly.” Jongdae’s lips quirk into a small smile.   
“Maybe he thought you were a cat too,” he snickers, motioning to Minseok’s face. “I mean you have the eyes of one.” Minseok rolls his eyes and turns, pushing Jongdae down onto the couch with a grin.   
“You look more like one than me!” He smirks down at the other, “I mean those lips?” He scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Mr kitten.” Jongdae grins up at him and the two of them immediately break into laughter. Minseok collapsed against Jongdae’s chest and snickered softly, hand clutching in the other’s shirt. Jongdae laughs with him and soon their laughter is dying down into soft chuckles. As it does Minseok realizes where he is, naked chest pressed against Jongdae’s chest. The other’s hand is still on his back, tracing small waves and circles against the bare skin. Minseok’s eyes flicker as he looks up, eyes locking on Jongdae’s eyes and then they are kissing.   
Lips pressed against lips, cold breath mixing with warmth as the movement of Jongdae’s hands causes static electricity to race along Minseok’s skin. The older lets out a groan and pushes up. Pressing his crotch against the others and tangling his hands in Jongdae’s electric blue hair. Their lips devour each other and they only pull back when they really need air. Gasping and Minseok’s eyes fluttering open as he realizes he shut them. Blinking down at Jongdae he feels the other’s crotch throb against his own.   
“Bedroom,” Minseok’s voice breaks, mouth dry. Swallowing he stands and tugs the other to his feet. “Bedroom, Dae.” He tugs the other closer. “Need you.” And with a flurry of hands Jongdae is pulling him into the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed. Minseok falls back against the sheets with a laugh, eyes scrunching up as Jongdae climbs over him. A moan slipping from his lips as the other bends to lick at his neck. “Fuck… Dae.”   
“That's the plan, Hyung.” Jongdae’s voice is light and teasing, he winks up at Minseok who laughs and gives him a small shove. Jongdae chuckles and latches his lips onto Minseok’s neck sucking in one spot hard as his hands move to pull at the older’s pants. Minseok’s own hands are tugging at Jongdae’s shirt and it's a fumbling contest to see who can strip the other faster. This results in both males slipping off the bed into a laughing heap on the floor. It takes a moment for them to get their senses about them but when they do Minseok pushes Jongdae away with a chuckle.   
“Come on let’s hurry,” he grins and stands moving to peel his pants off and toss them over by the door. Normally he would insist on folding everything up and carefully setting it aside but right now it's much more important that he just gets Jongdae’s hands back on him. As he reaches for his boxers he notices that Jongdae is just staring at him. Rolling his eyes he leans over and pulls him to his feet. Tugging his shirt off and tossing it over with his own clothes. “Less staring, more stripping.” He orders, chuckling as Jongdae snaps out of it and hurries to comply. Pulling his boxers off he climbs back up onto the bed. Legs spread and hand stroking his hardening cock as he watches Jongdae fumble with his clothes in desperation.   
Finally the other is climbing onto the bed, hovering over Minseok for a second, and then ducking down to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. Jongdae’s hands reach down and lock with Minseok’s pulling them up and pinning them above the older male’s head. Groaning softly he deepens the kiss as their crotches rub against each other. The two grinding against each other in desperation for some friction. They kiss for a while before Jongdae finally breaks and pulls back, reaching over into his drawer and pulling out a large bottle of lube. His eyes flicker before he looks over at Minseok. The other is stretched out underneath him still. Long lines of pale skin dancing with the different tattoos of his time as training as a mage. Frosty hair falling down over ice blue eyes and normally purplish lips flushed red and swollen from the kissing. Minseok’s arms are still above his head where Jongdae left them, his legs bent open for the other to kneel between as he stares up at him. A small smirk forming on Minseok’s lips as he notices Jongdae staring. Jongdae gulps before shifting his position slightly.   
“How do you want to do this hyung?” He asks softly, setting the lube next to both of them on the bed. Minseok’s eyes soften and one hand moves, reaching up to gently rub against Jongdae’s cheek.   
“I’m fine with whatever, normally.” He says softly, “But for right now? I really want to feel you in me Dae.” He admits softly, “Want to feel you stretching me open so good. It's been so long, Dae. Please?” Jongdae’s throat bobs and he turns to reach for the condoms, as he does Minseok reaches out to grasp his wrist. “I’m clean,” he says softly, eyes gentle as Jongdae turns to stare in shock. “I know its not the usual… and we never talked about it before. But I’m clean. And if you are… I’d really like to feel all of you Dae. Without any barriers between us.” There’s a beat of silence and Minseok starts to look worried. “If… If that’s ok?” Jogdae gives a low growl and bends to clash their lips together.   
“Fuck, Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung.” He whines when he pulls back, pouting up at his Hyung. “You’re going to kill me.” He whimpers slightly, causing Minseok to laugh and nip at his lip.   
“Good,” Minseok snickers, “because you’re going to kill me too.” There’s laughter as Jongdae shifts over him and Minseok smiles gently, spreading his legs wider and looking up at the other from under his lashes. “Now, are you going to prep me or do I need to take matters into my own hands?” He tilts his head back with a devilish smirk and Jongdae growls. Quickly moving for the lube he squirts it onto his hands and moves to push one finger into Minseok. As he does he grumbles under his breath.  
“Stupidly sexy Hyung. Torturing me with your gorgeous looks. Fuck its not fair! You know you look like sex personified and you learned how to use it!” Minseok starts laughing with the first muttered curse, the laughter building up until two fingers are crooking against his prostate. A long moan falling from his lips and his eyes fluttering shut. “Found it.” Jongdae smirks, “gonna poke you and see what sounds I can get from you. Make you wiggle for once.” Minseok snickers, moaning out again as a third finger pushes into him. His eyes flutter open and he smirks up at Jongdae.   
“Go right ahead and try, Daedae.” He coos indulgently, laughing harder when a pout twists across Jongdae’s face and then the other is stretching his fingers apart and rubbing on Minseok’s prostate just to pull a loud startled yelp from Minseok’s mouth. Jongdae drags it out, twisting and pulling his fingers until finally Minseok breaks out his own pout. “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaae.” He whines, blinking his eyes and looking up at Jongdae in need. “Please. Please need you Dae. Want you in me. Don’t you want that too?” He pouts and Jongdae groans.   
“Fuck,” he growls, crashing their lips together and pulling his fingers out of the other. Hand reaching for more lube he quickly lubes himself up before lining up and thrusting into Minseok. A long loud moan spills from both their lips and they come to a standstill once Jongdae is inside all the way. Breath coming out in heavy pants they both wait a moment before Minseok give’s Jongdae a nod. Which is all the other needs before he is thrusting.   
Fast. Hard. Deep. Both men are moaning. Eyes shut and Lips tangling in kisses as Jongdae grips Minseok’s hips tight and lifts them up. Practically bending Minseok in half so his legs rest on Jongdae’s shoulders. Minseok’s hands are scratching down Jondae’s back and fisting in the sheets. Loud moans spilling from both lips as they fuck harder and faster. It had been so long for both of them that it's far too quick. Far too short. And all of a sudden they are tensing up, curses spilling from their lips and eyes shutting in pleasure as they crash into their orgasms. Minseok’s eyes are pressed so tight that he doesn’t even register the loud clap of thunder followed immediately by a huge flash of lightning right next to the cafe.   
They ride the waves of their orgasms for a few minutes after. And then Minseok’s eyes finally open, lips curled in a content smile as his hands tangle with Jongdae’s hair. Kissing him deeply and pulling their bodies flush together with a happy hum. After a long few minutes he finally pulls back and smirks at the other.   
“Give me half an hour and then I’m gonna fuck you against the shower wall.” He smirks, causing Jongdae to break down in giggles. The other snuggling into Minseok’s chest and pecking a kiss on his neck.   
“Sounds good to me.” Jongdae hums happily, hand tangling with Minseok’s as they both wait to regain their breath. 

As promised Minseok had introduced Jongdae to Tan the next day. And while she was stand off-ish at first all it took was Jongdae making her favorite fish for breakfast and Tan was suddenly all over the other. Minseok had rolled his eyes at his cat, but as Jongdae passed him his first cup of coffee he had to admit that maybe Tan had a point.   
He had stayed the night, sleeping in the emergency room with Jongdae. And while he’d love nothing more than to just spend the entire day with the other. He did have prior plans. So with a long kiss, and Jongdae promising to have lunch waiting for him. Minseok leaves to go to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s studio. Mind already on the project they had been working on. It was almost complete. And if it was done by the end of the day that meant he could present his gift to Jongdae tonight. Something he was really looking forward to.   
Tan walks with him to the glass-blowers shop. But once they are outside the hot building she gives a hiss and shifts. Ice mist exploding in the air as she re-attaches herself to Minseok’s back. The ice mage chuckling before opening the shop door and calling out for his friends.   
“Baekhyun, Chanyeol!” He calls out, “guys! I’m here.” There’s a loud crashing sound, which Minseok winces at, and then the scurrying of feet over the floor before the door to the back room is flung open. Heat pours out from the room as Baekhyun bounces over to take Minseok’s hand.   
“HYUNG! It worked!” Minseok blinks as he is pulled back by his arm. Laughing, he gently tugs Baekhyun to get him to slow down as they walk towards the special glass blowing room for ice glass. Slowing the other down some as they walk back into the room. The temperature is much cooler than most glass studios. But still too hot for Minseok so the other concentrates until a small layer of frost forms on his skin. It’s something that takes a lot of energy and concentration so Minseok can’t do it often or for long.   
Baekhyun bounces away, and over to the cold room they have set up. Where outside Chanyeol is looping a braided ribbon through the hole in the suncatchers they had made. Minseok moves over slowly. Careful to give the kilns a wide berth. Moving over he gently lifts one of the ice glass pieces up. They had made seven the last time, hoping that the magical number would help infuse the wards and magic they had poured into the ice glass. Apparently it had worked because all seven glass snowflakes remained intact. But only one was pure clear crystal. The other six all had shades of blues and purples swirling through frosted glass. They were pretty… but not exactly what they had been hoping for. But Minsek’s lips curl into a smile as he reaches out and lifts the pure clear glass he gives a slow grin. As the light catches on the glass the enlaid protection symbols glow icy blue. The glass feels cold in his hands and they seem to absorb the frost from his skin into themselves. Biting his lip he looks up and over at the phoenix and light witch.   
“Do you two mind if I take this? I… I have someone I want to give it to.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at each other and shrug.   
“You paid just as much energy into making these as we did. Go right ahead. And besides we should be able to sell the imperfect ones as well.” Chanyeol smiles, “they still work as wards and besides they are pretty, just not as clear so they probably won't absorb as much.” He shrugs and Baekhyun pipes in.   
“Yeah, Hyung. Go ahead. We just wanted to show you that it worked. If you are up to it this weekend we can try and make a larger batch.” Minseok nods and hugs the two quickly. Carefully boxing the ice glass up and moving to head home. Hurrying to his bedroom he pulls out a box filled with healing intentions. Normally he would use quartz and silver… but his hand stops over the small pile of copper and topaz. His magic sings as he hovers over it and he changes his mind. Carefully he picks up a couple emerald chips as well and carefully braids the copper wire with the precious stones, then threads it through the ice glass.  
As he works he imbues magic into each piece, carefully pouring his hope and love into each section. So when he is done with the gift it shines with his emotions and hopes and protection. Gently he places it on a pile of tissue in his gift box. Moving to tie it shut with a ribbon that reminds him of the northern lights. Smiling softly he looks at the clock and decides that an early breakfast sounds wonderful. Standing he hurries back out from the house, running into Jongin on the way he begs a ride to Jongdae’s cafe. It takes very little begging because Jongin is also hungry and really wants to see Kyungsoo. So in the blink of an eye they are outside the cafe and Jongin is vanishing again to go bother Kyungsoo.   
Minseok shakes his head with a laugh and heads inside through the main door. Smiling at the ringing bells over the door. He looks around the room and his smile widens as he spots Jongdae behind the counter. Grin widening larger and larger as he walks over in time for an americano to be placed in front of him.   
“Here you go, Hyung.” Jongdae grins at him, “your usual.” Minseok reaches over and pulls Jongdae into a kiss. Kissing him deeply before he pulls back and places a gift in front of the other. He smiles and sits down, picking up his coffee and looking up at the other from under his lashes.   
“The final part of my plan to woo you,” he lets out a small laugh as he takes a sip from his coffee. “I admit it went wrong a few times and… out of order.” He gives a small smirk at that, lips quirking upwards slightly. “But I would still like you to have this.” He shrugs, “please… open it?” Jongdae looks at him, blinking slowly before moving to untie the ribbon.   
He seems skittish, afraid almost, as he unties the ribbon and lifts the lid. Hands moving into the box slowly and gently lifting the snowflake from the box. His eyes widen as he takes in the ice glass, teeth biting down on his lip. His eyes flicker, from the snowflake to Minseok, and he turns slightly to let the light hit the ice. Slowly he moves and places the snowflake down on the counter, looking over at the others.   
“This is ice glass,” Jongdae says softly, “ice glass inscribed with wards for health, happiness, love, and protection.” His eyes flicker over Minseok’s face, “with copper, topaz, and emerald for the same things… This would be very expensive. There are only three people in the world who can make ice glass.” Minseok’s lips quirk upwards, a grin splitting across his face.   
“Well there's more than that now. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and I figured out how to make them as well.” He gives a sheepish smile, “we are working together for it.” Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up and he mutters something under his breath. Something that suspiciously sounds like ‘that’s why the magic was so calming’ but before Minseok can ask Jongdae the other is looking up at him with a smile.   
“I love it Minseok,” he smiles, leaning over to kiss Minseok’s cheek before moving to hang the snowflake up by the front window. He moves back over, eyes gazing at the snowflake one last time before turning to Minseok. Flirting as he goes about making the other lunch. Minseok smiles softly, glad that the other enjoys the gift so much. 

Over the next few days strange things began to happen. Things that had even Luhan confused. It started with a car almost running Minseok over when he left Jongdae’s house the next day. Minseok had erected a barrier that protected him but he swore he felt desert-style heat rolling in waves as the car whirled around the corner. Two days later a cobra was found in his shaved ice truck- one that Tan had been all too tempted to eat. But Minseok had dropped it off with the local animal rescue team.   
The frequency of odd incidents increased as the next two weeks went on. And no matter how much Luhan tried to view the reason for these attacks he couldn’t find anything. Something that made the mind witch chuck his seeing orb against the wall… and then had to beg Tao to rewind time for the object because it was the only orb that worked well with Luhan’s magic. When Minseok had come home that night Luhan had hugged him and pouted at him as Minseok patted his head.   
“It's like someone is blocking you from my sight. I can see everyone else but not you.” He huffs, “and I don’t even understand why or how they would be doing this to you. None of it makes sense.” Minseok smiled and pressed a kiss to his best friend's hair, but no matter what he said he couldn’t reassure the other. Finally he agreed to take a small charm and wear it around his ankle at all times for protection. Anything to make Luhan feel better. He also tried very hard to keep his guard up.   
But he was tired. So so tired with how much magic he had been expanding to be on the lookout for these strange occurrences. So tired that he fell asleep against the table inside the cafe. So tired that Jongdae tried to convince him to come downstairs to rest. But Minseok had things to do at the house and he knew he would feel better with a small nap and meditation. So Minseok had kissed his boyfriend goodbye and headed out to walk home. Hoping the cooling air would wake him up enough that he could refill his magic reserves when he got home.  
He wasn’t expecting the car to be waiting when he came around the corner outside of the city center. He wasn’t even up into the mountains yet when the car appeared from seemingly nowhere. One second the street corner had been empty and the next there was a SUV there. People rushing out of the car, glowing with magic as they raced at him. Immediately he sunk into a fighting position and called up his wards.   
But his magic was so depleted that a few fireballs had the wall shattering. Tan, sensing that his mage was in danger, emerged from his skin to growl and hiss at the attacking magic users. But Minseok knew better, he could tell that this wasn’t a fight he was going to win. So reaching out he pressed his cold hands into Tan’s fur and sent an order to the other. Telling him to go get Luhan and stay safe. Tan whined at him but when the order was enforced with another push of magic the leopard raced off. Leaving Minseok unprotected as another fireball rained down on him. The heat causing everything to spin and darkness to descend over Minseok.   
“You sure this is the one?”   
“Can’t you feel the magic rolling off of him? Even depleted he still stinks of it.”   
Minseok barely registers the words as his mind goes blank, darkness swallowing him down. 

When he wakes he feels sluggish, eyes unfocused and blurred as his head lolls forward. There’s a harsh SLAP to the side of his cheek and his eyes start to clear. He can feel something dripping from his lip and as he shifts from side to side he can tell that he’s not laying down. Finally his eyes clear and he blinks at his surroundings.   
He’s suspended from the ceiling in some sort of dark room. Dark… but steaming. So hot that he felt all of his energy drained away. His eyes focus on a shadow in front of him. Three people standing back a ways so Minseok can’t see them. His eyes try to focus but a blast of steam shoots in front of his face so he can’t focus on them. One of the shadows moves as the steam clears, fire appearing in their hand as they walk forward. A sneer is on their face, eyes narrowed in anger and arrogance.   
“Honestly, an Ice mage? What does the dragon see in you?” He scoffs, raking his eyes over Minseok’s form as he holds the fire close to Minseok’s face. The ice mage wincing back from the other, worried about burning. He clears his throat and licks his lips, finally managing to speak after a moment.   
“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He coughs out, mouth far to dry and warm. “The only dragon I know is Yifan, and he has been mated to Tao since forever… I didn’t even go looking for the dragon. I don’t care!” Fire flares up in front of his face, burning across his cheek as the person in front of him slaps him again. He feels the burning on his skin, gasping out in pain as welts form over his cheek. The imprint of a hand on his face burning bright red.   
“LIAR,” the other hisses, and Minseok can finally see what he looks like completely. Short sandy blond hair in spikes across his face. Dark tan skin and blazing golden eyes. Freckles scattered all over his face and the rest of his body is covered in long linen robes. Loose and baggy to let wind swirl under them. “You smell of electricity and power, mage.” The other sneers his name like its an insult and Minseok’s eyes finally lock on the other and he sees the golden tattoo under his eye. The symbol of the sorcerer burning brightly into the others darker skin.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he scowles, “I haven’t seen the dragon. I haven’t looked for one.” He shakes his head, “your magic is mistaken.” There’s a low, long hiss and another shadow steps forward. This one had dark green hair, and a mixture of green and golden scales in patches along his skin. Minseok blinks at the other creature slowly as it hisses at him, a rattling sound coming from under the long golden robes.   
“My masssster isssss never wrong.” The creature hisses, slitted eyes trying to stare into Minseok’s. But the ice mage is too clever, eyes darting down to avoid the other’s eyes.   
“If you have a basilisk why are you trying to get another familiar?” Minseok looks over at the sorcerer again. The sorcerer’s lips just pull into a wide smirk.   
“Oh you fool. You don’t even know what you have. Do you?” The sorcerer laughs and his eyes darken. “Well no matter. We will get the truth from you one way or another.” He snaps his finger and the third shadow moves forward. A hulking hunk of a man, rippling muscles only barely covered by scraps of cloth. Long tusks protrude from either side of the creature’s mouth and its skin takes on a grey-green glow as it steps into the light. “Urg, take over. I don’t want to waste my fire on this pathetic fool. I’ll need it to tame the dragon when we are done.” With that the snake and sorcerer leave the room. Leaving Minseok alone with an angry oger determined for information. Minseok’s eyes flicker to the oger’s and he swallows as the other lifts his fists, bracing for the first blow. 

As Minseok drifts in and out of consciousness he hears snippets of conversation. Words that don’t make sense mixed with ones that do. Finally his brain clears enough for him to register what the voices are saying.   
“...we have to be the ones to bond with the creature… No! NO! Work harder. Try harder. We need the treasure.”  
“But Massster what if they’ve already bonded?” A cruel laugh and then the first voice spoke again.   
“Either way it wont matter. We will just dispose of this ice mage once we have the information we need. Dump him in the ocean and let the crashing waves deal with him. I don’t care. I just want the treasure.”   
“Are you sssure that thissss dragon issss the one?”   
“I know it. I have scryed it. This one will open the gates to El Dorado. It will finally be ours!” The voice cuts off, “he’s waking up! Go get Urg!” Minseok isn’t sure how long he is there. He just knows that after three ‘sessions’ with the ogre and them getting nowhere the next time he wakes up its on the highest cliffs over the ocean. He feels the monsoon’s winds swirling around him as his eyes open. Looking out at the grey sea as dread builds in his stomach. He hears a voice behind him and he tilts his head to look.   
Standing only a few feet away from him are the three from before. The sorcerer is in front, playing with a whip as the other two kneel behind him. He looks bored as he snaps the whip against the ground. Finally looking up when Minseok’s eyes land on him. The bored look contorting in rage as he sees that Minseok is awake.   
“Ah… our guest has woken up. Finally,” he rolls his eyes and snaps the whip once more, the Basilisk flinches slightly but the Ogre remains calm. The Sorcerer walks forward towards him, “I’ll give you one more chance to tell me the truth.” Minseok feels a laugh bubbling up from inside and exploding out in sarcastic humor.   
“Why bother?” Minseok asks between laughs, “either way you are planning on killing me.” His eyes flash as he looks over at the sorcerer, “I’ve told you the truth and yet you still don’t listen. Now I would rather take my chances with the ocean waves.” He looks up at where he is hanging over the cliff. “Go on, let me fall.” His eyes spark, glaring hatred over at the sorcerer, “I’ll take my chance with the cliffs over you.”   
Fury snaps in the sorcerer's eyes and he goes to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud roar and a strike of lightning deathly close to the sorcerer’s feet. Fear blossom’s in his eyes and the sorcerer chucks a ball of fire at the ropes holding Minseok up. They snap and Minseok’s eyes close as the sensation of freefall takes over him. If his eyes had opened up he would’ve seen two dragons circling above, a pair of humans jumping down along with his loyal guide cat. But instead he just let go, too tired and drained to even try and freeze the ocean.   
Falling. Falling. Falling. And then-  
SNATCH.   
Minseok’s eyes snap open at the feeling of claws closing around his body. He blinks blearily up at the dragon holding him. Eyes managing to take in the electric blue scales and coppery eyes. The long serpentine body is very different from Yifan’s more muscular body. He opens his mouth as if to speak… and then passes out. Going limp in the claws that are carrying him. 

The next time he wakes it's in his own room. A soft rumbling filling the room and a large warmth curled up on top of his body. But instead of unpleasant his magic sings and he lets out a small sigh. Reaching out to brush a hand over the soft fur with a small smile. He knew Tannie would get help. He just hadn’t expected a dragon… WAIT.  
His eyes snap open and he looks around, confused at the memories flickering through his head. Who…. what… how? As he wonders if he is really remembering that night right he hears voices approaching his room.   
“....know this is your territory but I’m not leaving my MATE alone.”   
“He’s not alone, all of his friends are here! We agreed you wouldn’t come into my territory!”   
“And I will stick to that promise. Once my mate is healed enough to come back to my den.” There’s a loud huff and Minseok pushes himself from his bed and moves to open his bedroom and stare out incredulously at the two people in front of his room.   
“Dae?” He asks, voice coming out horse from screaming, “Yifan? Dae? Why are you two arguing?” There’s a flash of something over Jongdae’s face, and then a loud laugh coming from behind Yifan. Zitao peaks around his mate and moves in front of the dragon. Arm wrapping around his mate as a grin spreads across his face.   
“Welcome to the ‘my mate is a possessive dragon’ club, Hyung.” Zitao snickers and moves to drag Yifan away. “Don’t worry I’ve got Yifan.” As they move around the corner Zitao’s word’s register in Minseok’s head and the older mage is turning to glare at Jongdae. “Good luck Dae-hyung!” Zitao calls out with laughter as he heads up the stairs.   
“Jongdae… what does he mean?” Minseok’s voice is low and dark as he glares over at his boyfriend. The other wincing as he looks up from under his lashes, a pout forming on his curled up lips.   
“Uh…. surprise?” He squeaks, causing Minseok to seath with anger and frustration. Rolling his eyes he growls and stalks into his bedroom. Moving to go get a coffee and muttering under his breath.   
“Surprise my ass, fuck this means Lu knew this whole time. And he NEVER TOLD ME.” There's just a low grumbling as Minseok waits for the coffee machine to work. And then, “FUCK.” Jongdae moves into the room behind Minseok, not saying anything as he moves over and sits on the edge of Minseok’s bed. Petting Tan on her head as he looks over at his mate. He can tell that the other is just surprised more than anything. And when the mage has had his first sip of coffee Jongdae finally speaks up.   
“I’m sorry Min-hyung.” Jongdae whines, looking up from under his lashes. “I just wanted to find my mate the normal way… just wanted them to be someone who wanted me for me. Not for my abilities or… because of rumors.” Minseok sighs and moves over to sit with Jongdae. Kissing his cheek before moving to drink his coffee.  
“How can I be mad at you for that?” He sighs, rolling his eyes before locking them with Jongdae. “Kim Jongdae. I love you. You. For your goofy trollish attitude, for your relentless flirting and high pitched whining. I love you. I don’t care if you're a dragon or a human. Hell I don’t care what you are. I just want to be with you.”   
Jongdae purrs slightly and moves to sit on Minseok’s lap. Rubbing his cheek against Minseok’s. The ice mage rolling his eyes and drinking more coffee as the dragon gets all his affection out. Finally, once his coffee mug is empty, he wraps his arms around his mate. His dragon. And looks up into the other’s eyes.   
“You are going to have to explain a few things to me though,” Minseok glares at the other. “For one, why was that sorcerer talking about El Dorado? And why me? Aren’t dragons supposed to go for those who complement their magic? Isn’t ice kind of the opposite of that?” Jongdae’s feline lips curve wider and a laugh rings out.  
“Oh Hyung,” he snickers, “not all dragons are like Yifan. He’s a fire drake. So yeah he would be your opposite.” His grin deepens, “but I’m an electric dragon. And do you know how you get lightning?” Minseok frowns and replies in confusion.   
“Energy builds between the sky and ground and lightning follows that path.” Jongdae snickers and rolls his eyes.  
“Yes. But do you know how the energy starts in the sky?” Minseok thinks and slowly shakes his head, causing Jongdae to grin again. “It builds between tiny particles of ice Hyung.” he bends to kiss Minseok, “without you I would literally not exist.” Minseok feels his heart flutter as the other kisses him again. But he’s not going to be deterred. Pulling back after a bit more deep kissing he looks up at Jongdae.   
“But what about El Dorado?” Jongdae’s eyes flicker and a smile curls over his face.   
“How do you feel about legends?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing please check out my Ko-fi (ko-fi.com/eryn13) and my Ko-fi store will be up and working after the holidays!   
> I hope everyone enjoys my prologue story. Happy Holidays!


End file.
